Fall For You
by Brandon Taylor
Summary: Yep, it seems that not even Harry and Ginny are immune to the fights that come with being a married couple... One-shot song fiction based on "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. Harry/Ginny.


Song: Fall For You—Secondhand Serenade

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Set: Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, a year after my previous storyline, "Welcome to the British-Irish Quidditch League"

Yep, it seems that not even Harry and Ginny are immune to the fights that come with being a married couple. I won't put the fight here in this storyline, but for some reason, "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade was playing on the radio one day, and I just thought of Harry and Ginny… They must have had some serious battle between them. So let's pick up the plot in progress.

Author's Note: Plot in regular type; _lyrics in italics._

"You don't appreciate me, Harry!" Ginny screamed as she Disapparated.

"Ginny—" Harry began, but he cut himself off. Ginny was right, and Harry was wrong. Ginny really was a very good Chaser, but her team, the Holyhead Harpies, had lost the British-Irish Quidditch League Championship to the Caerphilly Catapults, and for some reason, Harry got more than a little irritated about it: He really wanted Ginny to win the Championship the year after he himself had won it for the Chudley Cannons. The argument became a fight and Ginny Disapparated afterward, leaving Harry alone with James and the newborn Albus in number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Eventually, Harry could no longer stand the loneliness, and went to Sirius' old bedroom and fell down onto the bed, crying into his pillow. Now that he thought about it all, he was ready, willing, and determined to patch things up with Ginny, and he was ready to do it quick.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

Or was he? This was one of those times that he wished he could ask Dumbledore for advice, or Sirius, or Lupin, or James, or Lily… or even Snape… But he couldn't… all of them were dead, and they couldn't help him now… but maybe, just maybe, there was someone who could… _Ron,_ he thought.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

In fact, Ron _was_ able to help Harry, but he wasn't the only one: George had also taken up the challenge. Now, armed with newly found confidence and courage, Harry was ready to make amends with Ginny, the only one he truly loved (unless you who read this somehow count Cho Chang, which I'm not).

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

Ginny had taken refuge in Hogsmeade (specifically the Three Broomsticks), and that was exactly where Harry was heading now. He figured that the Invisibility Cloak would be essential, and so he packed it with him. He gave Kreacher a Sickle to watch the boys while he was away, and Kreacher happily agreed: James was proving to be very entertaining at his age.

Harry Apparated at the Three Broomsticks under the Invisibility Cloak and saw Ginny laughing with Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Luna Longbottom. He saw her check her watch and heard her exclaim, "Merlin's beard, I must go, I bet poor Harry's worried about me!"

He saw her stand up and approach the exit door as Parvati exclaimed, "Bye, Ginny!"

And then he decided that now was the moment: He pulled off the Invisibility Cloak much too quickly and said, "Hello, Gin."

Ginny screamed and jumped back a few inches, clutched at her heart and said, "Harry! Blimey, you made me jump! What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Gin," said Harry solemnly. "I should never have undermined your talent as a Chaser just because Caerphilly beat Holyhead in the final match."

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, my love."

Then Harry flicked his wand, and all at once, a bunch of flowers emerged from its tip. Ginny gasped, squealed, threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply, lovingly, as Harry returned it with adoration.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

That night, back at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny made love like they had never made love before. The result was that both of them were so exhilarated that they completely forgot that the Caerphilly Catapults had won the British-Irish Quidditch League Championship.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed into Harry's ear.

"Oh, Ginny," said Harry softly… "We should argue and fight more often."

Ginny laughed as she kissed Harry and fell asleep.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

THE END

A Brandon Taylor Production

Storyline text © 2009 by Brandon Taylor.

"HARRY POTTER" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc. (s09)

Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K. Rowling. All rights reserved.

"Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade, from the album "A Twist In My Story" © 2008 Glassnote Records. All rights reserved.


End file.
